Shinji Tanaka
Shinji Tanaka was the Humanists first appointed President of Japan following the departure of Grandmother, the freewill caretaker of Japan, after an alien invasion left Japan isolated and self-contained in orbit over the Earth. =President Shinji Tanaka And The Healers Restoration Underground= During Japan’s exile in space, Shinji faced his greatest challenge from the Healers Restoration Underground, a group that believed that Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, allowed Grandmother to leave and helped put him in power. The Colossus of Japan After the Healers Restoration Underground stole a circuit module from Grandmother’s brain stem, Councilor Isao Seko informed President Shinji Tanaka and Commander Kazuyo Nakadai that their informant network had discovered the whereabouts of the module and determined that it powered a weapon the Healers were piecing together in the auxiliary metals recycling center. Upset, as her officers had been unable to find any mention of the module in the records, Kazuyo sarcastically applauded Isao, who told her that the military was not always the best choice for intelligence operations. When Isao conveyed to Shinji the council’s suggestion that they convince Tohru Nakadai to help them eliminate the danger to solidify the impression in the people’s minds that he was their ally, he refused out of worry that he would sabotage the mission. When Shinji expressed concern that he would loose the people’s support, Kazuyo and Isao reminded him that without the strength of the council he would loose his tenuous hold on power. After Shinji concurred with them, he asked Kazuyo to speak with Tohru, as she had the greatest chance of success, and prayed that their success came swiftly for all their sakes. After Tohru and Kazuyo destroyed a colossus that the Healers pieced together from pieces of drones that Grandmother created to escape a technotumor that destroyed her intellect, Isao congratulated Shinji for the successful raid and for getting Tohru to take up their cause, a victory Shinji noted came at the cost of damage that went beyond what they could see. The Neopium Dens After Tohru Nakadai illegally raided a Neopium den, Councilor Isao Seko suggested that they put him on a leash, but President Shinji Tanaka dismissed his sarcasm and said that Tohru needed time to shed his independent ways. When Isao suggested that, were it not for Tohru’s interference, the Neopium, a narcotic that brought pleasure to those who took it, and, with prolonged exposure, swayed them to their cause, could work for them, Kazuyo Nakadai coldly reminded him that the drug was illegal. As Isao mockingly asked Shinji if he would listen to Kazuyo unsurprisingly defend her husband or his own council, Shinji said that he would listen to whoever spoke wisely and then dismissed the councilors. Moments later, while Shinji and Kazuyo stood on a balcony that overlooked the Tokyo enclosure, he confessed to her that sometimes he envied the people their complacency, as sheep always did while the shepherd bearded the weight, and asked her how she was accepting things. After she assured Shinji that she was not a ewe, Kazuyo sorrowfully told him that she knew that the past was history and that the present was what mattered, while what might have been was not important. After a scrambled info–cast report informed them that a primary Neopium production facility had been found, Isao warned Shinji that the information was gained too easily and advised him to send spy vids to asses the situation until they amassed enough troops. After Kazuyo contacted the Rai Globe and learned that Tohru had already left, she donned her armor to go help him, but Shinji ordered her to stay because she was too valuable for the party and told her that, though he knew how difficult it was for her, they would wait. After spy–eye transmissions indicated that fighting had broken out in the Satori commerce spire and that it seemed that Tohru was in trouble, Kazuyo went to help him much to Shinji’s dismay. As Kazuyo flew away, Isao told Tanaka that two leashes were required. Digital Ambush During a council meeting in the new government palace, Councilor Isao Seko demanded that they decommission Kazuyo Nakadai and seize her alien–forged armor after she disobeyed orders that put their victory in danger to assist Tohru Nakadai, whose loyalty he doubted. To Isao’s dismay, President Shinji Tanaka just reprimanded Kazuyo and curtailed her privileges because she was too important to loose as an ally, and refused to dismiss Tohru’s allegiance. After the meeting adjourned, Shinji told Kazuyo that, as a history scholar, the past told him that it would be a lot easier if Isao were dead, and when she asked him if he was going to have him assassinated, he replied that he just meant that it would be easier. Genocide During a meeting of the Humanists council in the war room of the new government palace, Councilor Isao Seko informed President Shinji Tanaka that their troops were moving into position outside access hangar T–47 where they followed Lieutenant Wasabe, a Healers double-agent, and that soon victory would be theirs. While Shinji looked out a window, he said that they faced a turning point with the future of their country at stake and reiterated his belief that they should bring all their weapons to bear, including Tohru Nakadai, who he admitted caused problems but also risked much to support them and whose costly loyalty they should not ignore. When Isao reminded him that the people already blamed his administration for hardships that resulted from Tohru’s earlier help and said that if he was included the council would withdraw its support, which could further undermine him, Shinji agreed to keep Tohru out and retired to his chambers. When a rocket that the Healers constructed to force Grandmother to return collided with the host body because of a battle between the Humanists and the Healer forces, Shinji silently watched from his office as the vacuum sucked thousands of citizens into the void of space. Three days later, in the new government palace, a bewildered Shinji told Tohru that, even though they knew that the rocket was accidentally deflected, somehow the public blamed him, which, ironically, united them in their focused desire to see him die. Though Shinji offered to stand beside him, Tohru said that if he did that would only destroy any hope he had of leading the people’s front, and told him that he had a chance to bring peace to their land, just not with Rai at his side. After he reiterated that Grandmother charged him with protecting the people, Tohru noted that the best way to achieve that was to allow them to live together in perfect harmony and offered to exile himself from Japan. The Departed On the day that Tohru Nakadai was to leave Japan, President Shinji Tanaka visited him and his wife, Kazuyo Nakadai, in the Mitsutomoe short-range transport bay and told them that, however long the recovery of Japan lasted, it would be shorter than to his great sacrifice. Saddened, Shinji told Tohru that exile was a punishment few would accept, let alone bring upon themselves, but, as he bowed down in respect, Tohru noted that hatred for him had brought their people together, and told Shinji that, when he was gone, he could use that union to make Japan whole. As he bowed back, Shinji told Tohru that someday he would be hailed as the hero that he was. While Shinji and Kazuyo watched as Tohru’s shuttle departed for Earth, Shinji told her that he was a noble man, and that nobility was often the first causality of war, and she replied that, at least, his war was over. That night, Councilor Isao Seko personally assassinated Shinji and replaced him with a holographic simulation that Koji Yama, a Healer scientist that Isao helped escape, created for him. Category: Rai Category: Characters